


A rooftop, in the land of romance

by oracleofthenorth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dressrosa, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleofthenorth/pseuds/oracleofthenorth
Summary: Doflamingo has been defeated. Law and Luffy cannot wait another instant to celebrate (make love.) What happened on that rooftop?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	A rooftop, in the land of romance

“R-room” A weak hand lifted and a faint blue glow emitted from the tips of each shaking finger. “Sham-bles..” A weak voice lifted above the crumbling rubble and dust clouds. Panting and smiling, Monkey D. Luffy was transported. Each leg hugging either side of Law’s hips. Law’s back against a brick wall and his ass parked on the gritty rooftop, among the broken glass, and the residue of a chaotic battle. Both men knew what they needed from each other. It had been a long time in the making. With Doflamingo out cold, it was time to celebrate, just the two of them. Luffy ground his hips against Law’s lap, letting instinct guide him.

Law craned his neck and the two warriors kissed at last. Tasting each others’ desires, each passionate kiss led them to the next, like a book with endless pages. Both began to swell and burn in the fire they had built over the last month. “I wanted you...” Luffy offered the first confession. Law carelessly let the corner of his mouth rise into a smile. “Oh?” Luffy let out a small, almost shy giggle. “On Punk Hazard…” Their lips rejoined and then once again peeled apart. “I wanted to…” Law pressed his erection against Luffy’s perfect peach-shaped ass, and tried to focus on not cumming all over the place before they’d even gotten undressed. Luffy’s hips instinctively reacted, rubbing it against Law’s burning sex. Law bit down on Luffy’s earlobe, and lay a pathway of kisses down his slender young neck. “Ohhhh…” Luffy’s eyes rolled back in his head. His penis pushing and pulsing against his shorts. Ending down at Luffy’s nipple, Law helped himself to suckling, which turned Luffy into moaning mush. “What did you want on punk hazard?” Law whispered in Luffy’s ear.

“Oh please, Torao. Please, please, please…” Law grabbed a handful of Luffy’s ass. “Fuck me, Torao!” Luffy fell over the edge of passion. There was no going back. He needed to feel Law inside him. This was a long time coming, and there was no going back. They wrestled each other's pants down just far enough to make it happen. Law fingered Luffy’s asshole, small, tight, round, wet. It was so sexy. Law had thought about doing this with Luffy since the first day they met, but the reality was far hotter than he’d ever dreamed. His penis pulsed and jumped, bobbing up and down like a horse chomping at the bit. It was time. Nothing could’ve stopped it. Doflamingo was defeated because this moment was written in the stars. There wasn’t a tyrant on the sea who could prevent Law and Luffys’ coming together.

Foreheads pressed together, Law plunged deep into the most amazing person he’d ever encountered. Luffy let out a long, satisfying cry, as Law guided his ass down inch by inch. As Law began pumping in and out, they shared one smile, their faces pressed together. “I wanted you to fuck me on Punk Hazard.” Luffy confessed through gasps and moans. “I know…” Law grinned and focused on making Luffy feel pleasure. “You’ve been my favorite fantasy since Saboady…” Law confessed, as he tried to focus on not cumming. At this point it was inevitable,. “Mmmmm” Luffy moaned “Tell me more…”

“Every night aboard your ship is torture. I don’t hide to protect myself from you. I hide to protect you from me. Little prey…” Luffy’s eyes rolled back and he visibly shivered. Law had a hand on either cheek of Luffy’s ass, guiding him back and forth and up and down. Then he reamed against Luffy’s prostate and Luffy cried out. “Do it again! Fuck me, Toaro!! Fuck me hard!” Law raised his hips and assaulted Luffy’s prostate with all his might. Luffy screamed and wailed like a siren.

Law was going to cum, knowing he was bringing Luffy this much please drove him over the edge. As ropes of hot cum burst from Luffy’s penis and all over their chests and chins, Law couldn’t hold out anymore. His dick began shooting loads into Luffy’s hot, tight, tummy. “Mugiwara-ya…” Law whispered as he unloaded. 

One spent, sore, pair of young men, lay on a rooftop, in the land of romance. They’d brought down the king, and then they brought down the house. Crumpled in each other’s arms. Law assumed that Luffy was safely asleep and couldn’t hear him. He kissed his little lover’s head and breathed in his presence. “Mugiwara-ya…” He whispered cautiously. “I am in love with you…” Luffy was indeed fast asleep, but from somewhere deep within, a small contented giggle “shishishi” rose soundlessly into the air.


End file.
